Bloodsucker Burnett
by IzzyFiction
Summary: Edward is gone. Jacob has stitched Bella up, but there is only so much he can do. Will there be another wolf to heal her heart? M for a reason! (beware of later chapters XD)
1. Who Let The Dogs Out?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

Chapter 1: Who Let The Dogs Out?

"Hey! Who's smells like bloodsuckers here!? Bella!" I sighed, Paul was never gonna shut up about this. "Let it go Paul, let it go . . ." I grumbled. His grin just got bigger. "Whos the vamp girl. The VAAAAMMMMPPP GUUUURRRLLL!" he sung badly. He was starting to get on my nerves. It didn't help that Jake and a few other of the boys were there, laughing at me. "SHUT IT PAUL!" I finally screamed. I think he got it as he stopped singing. Then just started with a new song. "Leech lady! Who, who, who is the leeeeech laaaady!" He really couldn't sing. My eyes flashed dangerously as I stalked towards him. "Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth, Paul. Or so help me, I will shut it for you." He still didn't get it. "Bloodsucker Burnett is in the house people!" God! His voice was starting to grate on me the wrong way.

I walked straight up to him and slapped him. Hard. he froze for a second before turning to look at me while literally trembling in rage. "Shit." I whispered. I forgot about the giant wolf thing. Quil quickly dragged me away as Paul exploded into a giant wolf. "Oops" I giggled. He snarled and coiled to pounce at me. Before he could, "Stop!" I shouted. "I've got it!" I didn't know wolves could look confused, but Paulie dog did. Heh. I walked over to him and tapped him on the nose. "Sit doggy!" He looked shocked, but actually sat. I burst out laughing and collapsed on the ground in hysterics. Quil came over and knelt by me.

"Bella?" I managed to get my laughter to a minimum. "Who let the dogs out" I gasped out through giggles. "Woof, woof woof, woof woof." I burst out laughing uncontrollably as Paulie dog just stared at me. Quil, Embry and Jake all burst out laughing. I just kept singing through my laughter as Paul turned back, dumbfounded. "Paul." I stopped laughing really suddenly, working really hard on keeping my eyes on his face. "What?" I gritted my teeth. "Do you want me to look down?" I fixed my eyes on the sky as I heard guffaws from his friends and then I moved my gaze to watch as he ran into Jake's house, mortified.

I smirked as he came back out with faded cut off denim shorts on. "Mission, embarrass Paul, complete." I grinned at him as he growled at me playfully. I knew he would never hurt me. He was my best friend. Edward wounded me, Jake patched me up and Paul made me feel like no wound was never inflicted. It was amazing. You know how I said Jake was my sun? And Edward was the moon. Wel, Paul . . . he's more than that. He's air. Edward drugged me, got me addicted. but Paul . . . he's healthy. I wasn't addicted, I just couldn't live without him. It was very strange.

As soon as Paul's eyes met mine, we both froze. My laughter stopped as his eyes fascinated me completely. Embry, Jake and Quil realised that we had stopped laughing. I slowly got to my feet and took a hesitant step towards him. He didn't move. His eyes didn't leave my face. That was when I realised. Everybody could hate me, I would be fine if he loved me. Everybody could die, I would survive if he was with me. I could do anything and as long as he is with me, as long as he loves me, I would be happy . . .

Thats not normal.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**take a look at my other stories! **

**Bye!**


	2. Baby Alpha, My Ass

**No copyright infringement intended**

Chapter 2: Baby Alpha, My Ass

Jacob POV:

Seriously! Bella! He just couldn't keep his dirty little paws off of her, could he! He is not good enough for her. Hell, none of us are good enough for her!b But Paul just had to imprint. On BELLA! he always took everything I had. Took it, broke it, then threw it away. I would not let that happen to Bella. My Bella. Soon to be Pauls bella. Mental sigh. I almost wish she was my imprint. Almost.

I do know one thing though. Paul will be absolutely perfect for her. I just hope that she can make him bearable.

I just hope that he makes her happy.

He had better.

Paul POV:

She my imprint. My imprint. I never thought she would be. She seems too nice, too sweet to be my imprint. Too perfect. Huh. Guess she is my imprint. Her scent is just so amazing. I had to have it. I could feel my wolf pulling me to her. So I consented I walked towards Bella. I wont tell her. Then maybe she'll like me for me instead of just giving into the pull of the imprint. Yea. Good plan, Paul.

Bella POV:

Strange. Paul suddenly changed from big Paulie dog into . . . Perfection. I couldn't find anything wrong with him. very weird, considering I could usually make a list of his flaws. His eyes . . . I felt like I could fall into them. They were so . . . beautiful. Ugh! Paul is so annoying . . . but so perfect. ARGH! Make it stop!

Paul took a step towards me and I closed the gap between us, breathing heavily as his warm breath caressed my cheek. "Bella?" His voice was sweet and rough at the same time. I shivered as the vibration of pleasure he sent through me flooded my body. I hesitantly reached up my hand and stroked from his cheekbone down to his jaw with one fingertip. A shudder ran through his body. An electric current ran through me and when I pulled my hand away from his face, a pull. I needed to put my hand back on there. I laid my head on his chest as Jacob trembled in the background.

"Paul?" I whispered. "Yes?" The sound of his voice sent shivers through me and made me think of things I should NOT be thinking of. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I screamed in his face as I ran off.

Paul POV:

"Told you she would freak" A smug voice intruded on my thoughts.

I growled as Jacob shrank back from my glare. "Where would she go?" He didn't say nothin'. "WHERE WOULD SHE GO!?" I roared. "First b-b-b-beach-ch" Wimp. I jogged off as Jacob tried to collect himself. God, baby alpha my ass. That guys a pussy. If he was Bellas pussy I might like him better . . . OK! That line of thought is STOPPING RIGHT NOW!

Find bella. Find bella. FIND BELLA.

This is so strange.

**A/N**

**Woa. Hope you like . . . I'm gonna clear up the imprinting later. next chap, EXPLANATIONS. **

**Izzy out!**


End file.
